


The old king is dead. (Long live the king)

by lucyyh



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Nothing else you doofus!, Olicity Clue, Olicity clue challenge, Oliver Felicity and Nyssa have the worst fathers ever, Ra's al Ghul (mentioned) - Freeform, What else I should add here?, ok, olicity au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyyh/pseuds/lucyyh
Summary: My olicity entry for "Olicity clue challenge. Nanda Parbat AU.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62
Collections: Olicity Clue





	The old king is dead. (Long live the king)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies! this is my olicity clue fic! I have so much fun (with its healthy quote of freak outs) writing/making gifs with my clues, and I'm pretty satisfied with the end result. I'll put my clues at the end, I want for you to guess them, but I know I will not be able to stay quiet XD. But let's see if you can guess them before the end: I got an element, a place, a...character.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are welcome. If you don't like the fic, close the tab and look for something else you'll love. 
> 
> Big thanks to Stephswims! she is a truly awesome friend who fixes all my prepositions and never complains. Lov e you Stephs!
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> PS: The cursive part is the synopsis of the story I created for this universe. It's basically to give you a look at this universe I have in my head.

You can see the gifs here: <https://lucyyh.tumblr.com/post/612873576514764800/this-is-my-entry-for-olicity-clue-two-days>

_At eighteen years old, Oliver Queen was used as a bargaining chip by his own father, and hand over to the League of Assassins in exchange for Robert’s life. Brainwashed, tortured and without hope, he is converted on Al-Sah Him, the heir to the demon. But despite Ra’s efforts, there’s still a part of the old Oliver alive. With the help of Nyssa Al Ghul, the daughter of the demon, he recovers his identity, and starts planning his revenge. Against the League and the father who sold him._

_Felicity Smoak saw her mother’s murder when she was eight years old at the hands of a man dressed in black gear. Alone in the world, her only goal was to discover why her mother died. Until one day, she does. The league of assassins killed her mother as retaliation against her absentee father, who’s a criminal mastermind known as “The Calculator”. He thought he could deceived Ra’s Al Ghul and steal from him without suffering the consequences, and did nothing to protect his ex wife and child from Ra’s Al Ghul. Enraged by this discovery, she devises a plan to destroy not only the League, but her father as well. On a twist of fate, she meets Nyssa Al Ghul, and although wary at first, soon she realises they have a similar goal and can help each other to achieve it. Nyssa takes her to the very home of the League, Nanda Parbat. And Erin (as she calls herself now), makes an offer to Ra’s Al Ghul that he can’t refuse: she’ll find The Calculator, and Ra’s will finally have him at his mercy._

_What Oliver and Felicity don’t know, is that they will find more than just revenge in Nanda Parbat. They’ll find each other._

\----------ooooo----------

She runs through the corridors, desperately trying not to look around her. There’s destruction everywhere, debris blocking her way, and she can barely walk without being in danger of falling. 

It’s not only debris blocking the halls. It’s fire. And death. 

She’s not naive. She knew perfectly well what would happen when they declared war against Ra’s Al Ghul. Deaths were inevitable. But knowing and seeing how many people have died, are two different things. 

If she allows herself one glance, she’ll be sick to her stomach, and that’s something she can’t afford right now. 

She needs to get to the ceremonial hall. She needs to make sure Oliver is ok. 

Turning to her right, Felicity runs into Sarab, who’s fighting two of Nyssa’s henchmen. She comes to a halt, panic settling in her chest, ‘cause she knows that Sarab won't have mercy if he spots her. 

She hesitates for a few seconds, trying to decide what other way she can take to the ceremonial hall, and those seconds prove to be near fatal. 

Felicity sees the sword falling to her shoulder in her peripheral vision, and she freezes, horror and desperation clogging her chest. All the hours of painful training seem to have abandoned her at that moment, and she closes her eyes waiting for the final blow that will end her life. 

Instead of pain, something warm and wet hits her face, and a well-known voice calls her. 

“Erin!"She opens her eyes, as Nyssa is extracting her sword from the man’s chest, the one that tried to attack Felicity not even two seconds ago. 

With a shaking hand she touches her face, and when she looks at it she realises that is blood. 

Her face is covered in the blood of the man that Nyssa killed. 

It takes her a great amount of self-control not to spill her guts right then and there. 

"Focus!” Nyssa yells, while she is returning Sarab’s vicious attacks. “Go to the hall, now! You still have something to do!“ Nyssa gives Sarab a swift kick in the stomach. "We count on you, Erin…Al Sah-him and I.”

Felicity nods, steeling herself and continuing towards her destination. She has a task to do. Something she can’t forget. 

She needs to destroy the Lazarus Pit. 

She runs through seemingly endless corridors, more aware of her surroundings now, eager to avoid another unpleasant encounter with Ra’s men. 

After what seems like hours she finally gets to the ceremonial hall. 

The heavy doors are wide open, and she walks inside cautiously, the smoke from the burning ruins making it difficult to see much. 

It takes her a minute or two, but once her eyes adjust to her surroundings, the scene presented in front of her is shocking. 

Amidst the destruction, there’s at least ten Assassins in a perfect semicircle, looking like immovable statues, not worried in the least about the danger around them. 

Not even one turns to look at her. Their attention is fixed on the middle of the room. 

When she looks at that place, a gasp leaves her lips. 

There’s a man there standing high and proud, looking over a prone figure on the floor. He is saying something she can’t understand, but the intonation of his voice (soft and melodic), it’s similar to the prayers that the league members recite while they bid farewell to their dead comrades.

She recognizes that voice instantly.

“Oliver!” She whispers, and her heart fills with joy. 

He defeated Ra’s Al Ghul. Just like he promised her. 

As if he could feel her presence, his eyes find her in the middle of the chaos that surrounds them. She doesn’t know if it’s her imagination, but Felicity thinks that a smile appears on his face. 

“Felicity…” He says, loud enough to be heard over the noise of the battle that’s still happening outside.

Tears spill from her eyes, and she sucks in a breath. 

This is the first time that he says her name-her real name-outside of the four walls of his bedroom when it is safe for them to be Oliver and Felicity, and not Al Sah-him and Erin. 

He always whispers her name with reverence and love, a secret well kept between them. Until now, their real selves stayed in that bedroom; once they were outside, their personas took place: an emotionless assassin and an international cyber criminal dealing with one of the most dangerous organizations in the world.

It was necessary, if they wanted to succeed in destroying the League. And survive. 

But now? Hearing him say her name in front of other people? It’s confirmation that it’s over. They won. They are finally free from Ra’s Al Ghul. 

In a few steps, Oliver is there, engulfing her in his arms. She clings to him, burying her face in his neck, her anxiousness finally fading. He’s always been able to calm her down, to give her peace. No matter how impossible and terrifying the situation they were in, he gave her the strength to believe that everything was going to be ok. 

“You did it,” she murmurs, her lips touching the skin of his neck, “I knew you would." 

"You gave me the strength, Felicity.” Oliver pulls away to look at her face. “Without you, I would’ve never done it.”

They kiss softly then, all too aware of the people still in the room. There’ll be time later to enjoy each other. She still has something to do. 

Pulling away from Oliver, she searches in her jacket pockets for the vial with the potion that will rend the Pit useless. 

She shows the vial to Oliver, shaking it a little. “One more thing,” she says and walks to the Pit slowly, avoiding the debris on her way. 

She hears movement at her back and Oliver’s commanding voice ordering in Arabic, “Don’t move.” The noise stops instantly, and she continues walking. She knows that Oliver won’t let anyone hurt her. 

When she is beside the Pit, she opens the vial but doesn’t pour it immediately. This was Ra’s most treasured possession, his source of pride and madness, the one for which he killed hundreds of people, his family included.

No men will use the Pit to satisfy their ambition for power and eternal life, ever again. 

There won’t be more death because of it. 

With a flick of her wrist, she empties out the vial in the clear water. Instantly, fumes start to emanate from the Pit, the fetid smell making her step back. The water’s consistency becomes thick, and its color changes to an ill red. 

She turns around then and looks at Oliver. “It’s done.” He nods and stretches his hand, Felicity already walking towards him. 

She takes Oliver’s hand, and they walk towards the doors. He stops close to the assassins, giving them a few orders that have them hurrying out of the room. 

“We need to find Nyssa,” says Oliver, “I need to give her this.” He raises his hand, and it’s then that she sees it. 

The demon’s ring. Ra’s Al Ghul’s symbol of power is in Oliver’s right index finger. It dawns on her then, why not one of the men tried to kill them, why they obeyed him without hesitation. 

Oliver is the new Ra’s Al Ghul. 

At her questioning gaze, Oliver is quick to reassure her. “It was just for a short time. They would have attacked me if I didn’t wear the ring. But I’m not interested in this.” He gestures at the room, “I only want my freedom…and a new life at your side." 

"I want the same,” she tells him, her hand landing over his heart, “although…" 

"We aren’t done. I know.” He takes her hand, the one that’s on his chest and kisses it. “Come on Felicity. We still have work to do.”

They leave the grand room hand in hand. There’s still a few battles they need to fight, before they are truly free. 

—-oooo—-

_Finito_

**Author's Note:**

> My clues are: Fire, Nanda Parbat, League of Assassins.


End file.
